weapon is miester and vice versa
by artimismoon95
Summary: Soul and Maka discover that maka isn't a normal miester like everyone, even her, now soul is teaching Maka to be a weapon and more over soul is learning to be a miester, all the wile they try to deal with their fealings for each other. m for later chapter
1. discovery and blush

Chapter one: Discovery and blush

disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, if I did I dout that I would be wrighting about it here, althought the story is most certinly all my creation.

* * *

><p>Soul had just gotten up, early for him but late for any one but. He got dressed par usual, and came out of his room expecting to see Maka doing what she always does on a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon, studying. But a quick look around the living<br>room showed it to be completely empty except for Blare the cat purring lazily in the sun as it came full force through the open window. That was odd, Maka not being in the loving room reading, but maybe she was in the kitchen having a snack or in her  
>bedroom getting a new book. Walking past the deserted kitchen and grabbing a half eaten bag of chocolate pocky on his was (any cool guys nutritious breakfast at 1 in the afternoon) he knocked twice on Maka's door before entering and staring in disbelief at what he saw, he even dropped the pocky in his mouth.<p>

There was Maka, on her bed. She was still asleep, that fact alone could have made Souls jaw drop, but what made Soul literally fall down was the fact that an uncountable amount of blades were sticking out of every part of her body. He tried to find his voice, "**M-M-M-Maka, _MAKA_**!" He hurried to her side and then stood there, their was no blood, the blades were literally protruding form her body. He thought to himself _'this is like what I can do, almost, but I can just do it with one arm, and besides Maka isn't a weapon, she's a miester.'_ "Maka, Maka wake up." She stirred a little then the blades began to recede into her body which fell onto the bed and her eyes flooded open.

"Soul? **W-what are you doing in my room you _pervert_**!" She was getting really angry really fast and her eyes started scanning the immediate area for a nice hard book, "were you watching me sleep?"

"What? No, Maka listen do you know what you were just... it was amazing, and confusing, how did you do it, I thought you were a miester?"

"What are you rambling about Soul? Your not making any sense." The anger was dulled by confusion, then the anger returned, with more force, in an instant, "_**SOUL**_! Were you eating in my room? And worse still, throwing it on the floor, **WHAT THE HELL**? I just vacuumed in here," She was getting ready for a maka chop, he could see her eyeing a large dictionary that was sticking out from under her bed.

"Maka pay attention!** You had blades coming out of your back**! And front... and everywhere else." _'Is she really angrier at my for eating in her room than allegedly watching her sleep?'_

"What are you talking about Soul?"

"While you were asleep, you had blades coming out of your body. Just look at the covers."

"So you were watching me sleep!" She shouted but she did shift to look at the tattered covers underneath her. She gasped. "What? But? Huh?" Her eyes turned towards Soul looking for some kind of answer.

"I came in to see what you were doing, I didn't expect you to be sleeping this late in the afternoon, and I certainly didn't expect that."

"Afternoon... _**IT'S AFTERNOON?**_" She was so shocked the confusion and anger were just washed away, "Soul get out I need to get dressed!"

"Relax, whats the hurry? I just got up, and no ones knocking on the door to take me away, its not a crime to sleep in Maka. Besides is that really your biggest concern right now?" Soul asked as she politely grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed as hard as she could and out the door he went, landing flat on his ass, "You could have asked!" He shouted as her door was promptly slamed in his face.

"I did and you just stood there talking about crazy things." She said her voice muffled by the door which opened again a moment later to reveal Maka with a new shirt, a pretty blue one that really did wonders for her tiny chest, Soul admired this because he had a great view from his spot on the floor, "And take you floor pocky too." she then proceeded to throw it in Souls face, after that the door slammed closed again.

* * *

><p>Maka came out again, this time with that same blue shirt that really helped her upper body and a black skirt that frilled out a bit at the bottom, it was about mid thigh length, and all Soul could do was make sure his stairing was discrete, he would never admit it but she was really very beautiful, she always had been, even if she did have a chest nearly as flat as a board, nearly being the key word. <em>'Not that I care about things like that, if I did then I would have tackled Blare years ago.<em> _But that isn't what I should be focusing on right now, even if her skirt does reveal a lot more that it did last year, due to the fact that she had grown three or fore inches, it used to sit at her knees now three quarters of her legs are showing. I have to focus on what I just saw in her room, no more distractions, even if Maka is very distracting.'_ She sat down at the kitchen table where he sat eating his floor pocky, not bad besides a few hairs in it, and stealthaly drooling over Maka.

"Do it again." Soul asked staring intently at her.

"What?" Maka was confused by the randomness of his request.

"The blade thing, do it again," His eyes were boring into hers waiting expectantly to see the amazing sight again.

"I can't, I don't know how. I'm not even sure I believe you when you said I really did that."

"OK, when I turn into a scythe I focus all of my energy and think about... uh" Soul had a quick conversation with himself in his head _'I hadn't thought this through, could I tell her that without it sounding weird? What else can I say? I have to say something? How did I do it before I was her weapon? Think! Think! Crap, I cant remember, but shes staring at me.'_ Soul blushed and looked away preparing for humiliation, and very softly finished his sentence, "protecting you."

"Is that what all weapons do to transform? Think about protecting their miesters?" She asked genuinely curious, _' This is good we've never talked about this, I could lie, well i gues its not lying because I genuinely don't know, it would make it seam less weird.'_

"Yes,"_ 'But what if she asked Tsubaki, or Patty, or **LIZ**! **CRAP**, well if she asked Tsubaki it might be fine, theirs a good chance she would say yes if that's how any one else even does it! But Liz almost definitely would not!'_ Souls little argument continued.

"But I'm not a weapon, I might not even be able to do it, and I don't have a miester any way." She turned a little red thinking of Soul saying _'I'll be your miester silly, just think about me' _she sighed _'But soul wouldn't do that, would he?'_ While she was thinking about this Soul took a moment to wonder why she was blushing.

Soul blushed, nervous about what he was about to say and wondering just how she would take it because, although she had agreed to be his miester she obviously wasn't thinking about being his weapon, "Well, I was kinda thinking, that well maybe I.. I... would by your miester." Soul looked away as he mumbled this just loud enough to be heard and blushed even harder._ 'Why am i getting so embarrassed?'_

Maka's eyes shot strait up into the fiery red eyes of her weapon "Oh, uh, I don't know why but I hadn't thought you would, you know, want to be my miester. If I can even do it, that is."

"**Of course I want to be your miester**!" Soul said a little to loud and a little to quickly. He then turned a shade redder just as his last blush had started to fade. _'why do i keep blushing!'_

"OK then I'll try," Maka said a bit apprehensive, "So, I- I just concentrate on... protecting you" This time they both blushed. Soul just nodded his head not trusting his voice and not shore why he wouldn't be able to talk but knowing it would crack if he tried.

Maka closed her eyes and thought about when Soul had been hurt and how much she had wanted to be the one to take that blow to the chest, the time when Doctor Stein was fighting them and Soul lay crouched over her body protective and daring Stein to hit him, and every other time **SOUL** had been the protector, and she wished it had been her,with all of her heart, she wished it had been her. She heard Soul gasp and opened her eyes feeling no different but what a shock it was. She actually jumped. There was a very large blade protruding from her chest, it was a silvery green color and the other end was nearly touching the tip of Souls nose. He was very slowly backing up in his chair.

"Not that I don't trust you Maka, I do, I know your not going to hurt me but it's just not very comfortable and its very close." Soul was still trying to wrap his head around it. He **had** actualy seen that in Makas bed room, and their was a very sharp, very long, and somehow **VERY** sexy blade right in his face.

"Hay Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Now we know I can produce the blades, how do I retract them?" And before he could answer her the blade started glowing and retreated into her chest, "Never mind."

"Maka, concentrate and see if you can turn into an actual holdable weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"I don't know, how about a scythe?"

"OK, I'll try?" She said still unsure of her abilities. She focused on the the same things along with Souls weapon form and after a wile opened her eyes, nothing had happened.

"Try again" Maka nodded and closed her eyes again concentrating very hard, this time she felt a warmth go through her entire body and she went ridged and she couldn't move. "Good job Maka!"  
>She felt hands on her waist and then she felt herself move against her will, it was the strangest feeling, and then their was a hand at her breast, she was so shocked she changes back in a flood of light until she was standing next to a rather confused Soul,<p>

"You _**pervert**_!"

"Wha-" And then he noticed where his hand was still sitting and he went red from head to toe. Maka moved and started digging around in a drawer until she found a large cook book with a partictularly large spine, "No wait! Maka don't" She paused briefly,

"I didn't realise i was- when I'm in weapon form I cant feel my actual body, how was I to know you could?" She deliberated over this, and concluded that it was just an honest mistake and put the book down with a heavy thud. "My brain cells thank you." Soul breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you like to try again" She nodded and shut her eyes and Soul watched as she changed into a beautiful silvery green scythe, _'even as an unmoving weapon shes beautiful and graceful, and that green is like the green of her eyes but imbued with silver, oh the color of her eyes has got to be the most beautiful green in the world'_ Soul idly thought if his favorite color was always green or only after he had met her? "Can I pick you up or are you going to change back and try to hit me again?"

Makas face flashed onto the reflective scythes blade and she said "Just don't go to high again, OK?" And Soul thought he saw a blush but he couldn't be sure because of the green tint of the blade. He reached out and took hold of the very center of the scythe "**_WAY_ to low**!" Soul turned tomato red and slid his hand up further. Maka wouldn't have admitted this to any one under _any_ circumstance but she was shivering with excitement from his touch, once she had figured out how to move INSIDE the scythe that is._ 'I had never pictured this as how Soul would be exploring me, although to him I suppose he isn't '_ Maka had been head over heals for Soul since they'd first met so she had had many dreams about that since.

"S-Sorry M-Ma-Maka," Soul stuttered as anouther internal argument began_ 'This is **NOT** going well! How can she even feel this? No one else can, to my knowledge anyway, maby I'm just abnormal not feeling her hold me. Although it would be nice if I could feel her holding me. No, head out of the gutter,'_ A thought occurred to Soul then "Hay maka, try turning into a different weapon."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, be creative!"

Maka thought and then took a guess at what kind of weapon Soul would like the most and decided on one she'd read in a book, it was a duel bladed contraption that you strapped around your wrist, it had lots of sharp pointy things where you strapped it on, for smashing into people to do more damager when blocking, probably. She tried for that one not sure she would be able to do it at all.

"_**NOW THATS WHAT I CALL CREATIVE!**_ This thing is _fuckin' awesome_! what is it?"

"I don't know"

"Doesn't matter, change back, we'll go outside and practice, I still need to learn how to_ use_ a weapon, you know. It doesn't matter how many weapons you can change into if I'm useless in a fight!" He smiled at his own joke and Maka changed back into her human form. "But lets not tell anyone for a wile, so they can be just as impressed by the fact that you can do something because I can use you along with you being able to change at all. Cuz' you know the second Black Star finds out he'll demand a fight."

"Your probably right, so lets go train and see how you do."

"Then once you deem me ready I can start collecting keashen eggs for you as well, we'll be death weapons together."

Maka blushed and looked at her partner, "Really?"

"Of course, it'll be twice the work but I wouldn't leave you behind for the world" He blushed after he said this he hadn't been thinking of what those worlds meant, but they were true, "Uh, besides think of the edge we would have over all of the other death weapons, how many of them are trained as both weapons and miesters."

"Your right we would be fairly unique. Do you think we should at least tell lord death though?"

"We'll tell him when we tell everyone else."

"Allright"

* * *

><p><strong>I highly incorage comments, I want to know what people think, if I made the story to confusing, if I spelled evey other word wrong, which I probably did (yay dyslexia!), if you liked it if you thought it sucked ass, I <em><span>NEED<span>_ to know!**


	2. cupids arrows from a compound bow

Chapter two: cupids arrows form a compound bow

disclaimer: only in my dreams do i own soul eater and this is how the story goes sadly i do not and this is just my imagination hard at work.

* * *

><p>The two partners worked tirelessly for hours every day for the next week making excellent progress, Maka ignoring when Soul happened to touch a unmentionable place but she wasn't sure how much more she could take of it before she pounced him. The answer, two days.<p>

"Ready Maka? Today let's try working with... can you make a bow?"

"Maybe, I've had no trouble with any other weapon we've tried, but then again they have all been blade weapons. It cant hurt to find out." She concentrated like she usually did, on Soul, but nothing happened. She tried again, harder, still nothing, "Sorry Soul, I don't think I can do things that aren't blade weapons." But she had just had a thought, "Give me another moment."

"Take as long as you need Maka." And while she concentrated Soul took the moment when her eyes were closed to take a good long look at her and think,_ 'Why don't I tell her? What do I have to be afraid of?'_ Then the pessimism came in _'Rejection, scorn alienation, being laughed at,_' in his mind these were all very possible conclusions. She started to change she looked like a silvery green metal compound bow, with a no arrows. "As cool as that is, there are no arrows?" at this Soul snickered a little _'Its not like Maka to forget something, what a rare occurrence' _

"Baka, of course not, the job of a weapon is also to amplify the miesters soul energy, Kid, Patty, and Liz do it by using kids energy to form bullets I'll try to use it to form arrows, just pull back the string and I'll try to do it." Soul marveled at her face in the bow you would think it would be distorted from the waviness of the bow but it was perfect and her face had the most beautiful tint to it from the color of the metal, he had even forgoten the insult she had thrown at him.

"Uh, right," He picked her up with both hands and pulled the string, he heard her gasp and then she changed back to her human form right in his arms, they both fell back and as they hit the ground Maka started kissing him, hard. Soul completely taken by surprise just went with it thinking,_ 'Dear god what do I do! I've been dreaming of this for the last two years and now that its happening I don't know what to do!'_ This thought was short lived because his mind was soon to fogged up by the intense kissing to think at all any more. Makas toung slid out and she licked Souls bottom lip, entreating entrance at his cavern door. His instincts took over and he opened his mouth and their tongues met sparks flew as they further deapened the kiss, exploring eachothers mouthes.

Makas mind wasn't in much of a better state _'What the hell are you doing you fool?'_ which changed to _'I'm kissing him, I'm actually kissing him and he's not pulling away! yes!'_ it went on like that for a few minutes until they both became aware of their burning lungs gasping for breath and pulled away reluctantly.

"Well... that was, unexpected" Soul panted that cocky smile coming back to his face. He began kissing his way down Makas jaw to her neck and across her arm which made her shiver with delight.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"That's right," he kissed her hand, "You can feel where I'm holding you," His tongue came out and licked up the line of kisses, "in your weapon form. its a shame thought," He said with a surge of confidence he had gotten from her sudden attack, "That I was clueless as to what I was doing. Could you perhaps, tell me exactly what I did that made you attack me?"

"Well..." Her face turned a lovely shade of pink, "You had one hand here," She took his left hand and put it over her breast, "And the other one was..." She turned even brighter red, partly because his left hand had started moving and squeezing where she had placed it partly because of what she was about to do. She took his right hand and moved it just above her crotch.

"Are you sure it was there, and not right on the money?" He smiled devilishly and moved his hand down the remaining distance. She let out a little gasp and went even more red if it was possible, then he started moving his hand up and down, she went crazy. "I'm very glad you tackled me though, I hadn't had the courage to tell you before, I love you Maka, I have for a very long time."

She suddenly looked up, unsure of what she heard because it was hard to think of anything with his hands where they were, so she grabbed both of them at the same time. At this gesture his hands stilled and his heart that he had just put on the line stopped. He started ranting in his head _'I don't understand, she seamed to be enjoying it so much, I thought that she liked me? What just happened? Maybe I just ruined my only shot with her because I had to go and say that. STUPID! STUPID! **STUPID!**'_ this rant was short lived though.

"What?" But she didn't need to hear it again and he looked so scared that she wasn't going to say another thing,_ 'Oh no he thinks I don't feel the same way** CRAP **I just ruined the moment!'_ "I-I love you too Soul." Her voice was small but it carried far enough for him to hear it, this time he jumped her and went back to what he had been doing before. but she pushed him back a little, "Uh, maybe we should continue this at home, where its less public and no one can see your hand up my skirt?"

"Oh, uh yeah that's a good idea." He turned as scarlet as she did because they had both forgotten that they were outdoors where anyone could, see and the few people who were there did. He stood up and brought her with him as they raced home their training forgotten.

* * *

><p>They burst through the door already intertwined and taking a quick look around saw that Blare was sleeping in her usual spot by the window, so they quietly ran to Makas room to continue what they had started in the park. Soul locked the door behind them and Maka saw this and questioned it in her head but didn't care enough to ask, but Soul could just see Blare coming in to see what all the noise was and deciding to join in, he would be cool with it, him being a cool guy, but Maka, not so much. An that would be the end of it right there. So yes he locked the door.<p>

In the next moment they couldn't get enough bare flesh next to bare flesh fast enough, and then all that was left was souls boxers and makas frilly purple underwear and bra. Maka was silently thanking the gods that she had chosen to wear her favorite MATCHING pair of underwear today. They were right back to what they had been doing before but there wasn't any holding back this time due to embarrassment, only lust was left, a lust that was pent up so far that its surprising it hadn't boiled over sooner.  
>Soon enough Maka pulled down his boxers too, this time a tad apprehensive, but he nodded to her that it was fine with him and it sprang forth once the boxers were gone. Maka, a very clean cut girl, had never been so spontaneous as she was being today and she had definatly never been in this position, over a boys cock, before. She had no idea what to do, "Um, Soul? Wha- I don't, um?" She didn't even know what to say, but he understood. He took her hand and placed it on his unit, sucking in a breath even though he was ready for it, and gently curled her fingers around it and pushed it up and down along the shaft. He then released her hand on him to let her continue on her own. She started moving faster as his growns continued.<p>

"Tighter, Maka, hold me tighter," And she did as she was told, his head rolled back enjoying the ride. Maka had a thought then, something she wanted to try. She stoped what she had been doing and leaned in closer. Still holding his piece she positioned it corectly and ran her toung down the langth of it. He bucked. Confused by the motion she stoped and waited for him to explain, after a moment he realised she was confused and probaly thinking she had done something wrong, so in a husky voice he said, "Sorry Maka, your doin' great, it was just a reflex."

she took this as an invitation to do it again, this time she flicked her toung along the end at the small slit and he let out a hiss and his hands went to her hair. The hands giuded her mouth right up to it and then she understood and took a test to make sure, she went down and back up. Their was an intake of breath from Soul and she did it again bringing more into her mouth, he bucked again though not as hard as the first time she didn't pause but kept going faster and faster until he tried to stop her. she pulled out, "I didn't hurt you did i?" she looked worried.

"No, no, I just didnt want to siprise you, I was about to come," Maka didn't know what he ment by that but since she hadn't hurt him she went back to her job working to a goal she didn't know. But she found out fairly quickly, swalowing the unexpected liquid before she even knew what it was. He moaned louder that before so she must have done something right. "Now its your turn" Soul said in that husky voice, maby a little huskier than before.  
>Before she had time to question what he had ment by that she was the one laying on the bed and he was pulling her undies down to her ankles. He placed his head between her legs and she gave him a funny look still not quite sure where he was going with this, but boy did she find out.<p>

He gave her an evil grin and his toung came out to taste her. She squeaked at the unexpected contact, and he, in responce, chuckled. He licked her and she moaned this time. Soul licked and sucked at her hole for a wile and then turned his atention to the small bundle of nerves above it and gently took it and rolled it in his shark like teath, Maka nearly screamed in pleasure and she felt what had been biulding up sudenly reakease and she saw white. Soul laped up the fluid from this and then the two curled up next to each other, compleatly forgetting about training, Blare, or the fact that it was eleven thirty in the morning and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Since it was Sunday they decided to spend the morning at home and then go to a different place to train in the afternoon. They had breakfast exchanging few words, not because it was awkward but because nothing needed to be said, it wasn't a one night stand to be ashamed of in the morning, it was the next step in a long existent relationship. When they had had enough sitting around they left to train.<p>

"Want to actually try the bow this time? If not, what we did yesterday is cool with me too." Soul had that devilish grin on his face that exposed his large shark teeth.

Maka gave him a dirty look but nodded and changed into the object that had started it all. Soul took up the beautiful silver green bow and after running a finger down the length of it a few times to get the satisfaction of hearing her sigh he got serious and pulled the string back. Maka took a moment to recover from Souls finger but grasped onto his soul wavelength and concentrated on an arrow. Slowly but surely a glowing arrow made of Soul's soul did form in the bow. "Next time it wont take so long, I still wasn't sure if I'd be able to figure out how to do it at all. Why don't you try aiming at that tree, the closest one."

"Right," He aimed and fired, he missed the closest tree by a mile it kept going and then fell to the ground and dissipated. "Uh, lets try that again," He pulled the string back again and like Maka had said it didn't take as long. Actually it was nearly instantaneous and this time he didn't miss. He hit the tree dead center.

They went on for hours until neither one wanted to do much of anything, even walk home. They just laid down and rested for a wile.

"Soul, I think your ready, your really very good. But maybe start off with one of the easier missions just to be safe. If that goes well, then we can go back to our regular rank missions."

"If you think I'm ready Maka, but I mean its only been like two weeks."

"I know, but your ready. We should make an appointment to see Lord Death tomorrow too."

"And then invite everyone over after school to show them just how cool my partner really is!" That made maka laugh just a little.

* * *

><p>The next morning they set out early for school to see if they could talk to Lord Death before class. By chance he had nothing to do and his only company was Makas father, whom was kicked out of the room after a good maka chop to the head (bye bye brain cells!)<p>

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?" Lord death asked in that ridiculous voice of his.

"Well you see Lord Death, I'm Souls meister and he's my weapon." Maka started.

"And vica versa" Soul chimed in.

"A-wha?" Was all Lord Death could say "Sorry kids I'm not followin' ya'?"

"Maka maybe we should show him?" She nodded and turned into the compound bow. {reoccurring theme anyone?} Lord Death just stared still confused. Maka changed back and held out her hand which, after changing changing, Soul landed in.

Now Lord Death seamed to understand, "This is amazing I've never heard of such a thing!"

"We only recently found out I could do this. We were wondering if we could take on extra missions so we could become death weapons together?"

"Hmm... well I don't see why not, you seam to realise that you'll need to collect twice as many souls that's 198 keashen eggs and 2 which souls," Both nodded, "OK then are we all squared away? Well I guess you can go then."

"Thank you Lord Death," They both said. Maka bowed before they left.

On their way out Maka was ambushed by something flying in the sky screaming _**"PAPA LOVES YOU!"**_ without thinking Maka changed into the odd doubled bladed spiked thing that went around the hand. Soul pit it on and waited for the screaming fool to land. Once on the ground he put Makas blades to the neck of her odd ball dad.

"Maka, your a weapon? I'm so confused! I need a hug" He then grabbed souls hand and started raking his face against the spikes on Makas weapon form, leaving eavinly spaced cuts on his cheaks that blood slowly leaked from.

"**MAKA CHOP**" The words lingered in the air along with the distinct sound of book colliding with head.

"Maka! Why are you so mean to me!_** PAPA LOVES YOU!**_" He had made a fatal move, he came in for another hug. After which he lay on the ground his leg twitching just a little.

"Lets go Soul" Maka was fuming. Soul, just glad that it wasn't him laying on the ground twitching and smoking with a crator in his head the shape of a book ran after her silently.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE COMENT!<span>**


	3. Not so secret secrets revealed

chapter three: Not so secret secrets revealed

disclaimer: I do no own Soul Eater but I do own a bundle of balloons full of helium and have been having loads of fun today because when I suck in helium I sound like Eisma from _The Emperors New Grove_ when she turns into a cat.

* * *

><p>After escaping the clutches of her lunatic dad, Maka and Soul went around and found their friends, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz one by one and asked them all to come over tonight for a little celebration and a surprise anouncement. After settling on everyone arriving at around seven they all went to their first classes. The day was as boring and uneventful as any other, Soul slept on his desk, Maka furiously wrote every word the teacher said, Patty, who was focusing very hard for Patty, was dutifully creating a giraffe out of her notebook, Kid made perfectly strait lines on a piece of paper and marveled at the beauty and symmetry of it, while Liz flirted with the guy across from her and making very rude gestures with her tongue and fingers. Black Star and Tsubaki weren't in any of their morning classes.<p>

By the time lunch had rolled around the little group of friends were all very curious about what surprise anouncement could be, well everyone except Black Star, which was very suspious. Nether Maka or Soul would tell them what the anouncement was so they were going to have to wait the many hours until they arrived at Soul and Makas apartment before their burning questions were answered.

* * *

><p>At promptly seven o' clock Maka had the table set and refreshments and chips on the table, she was excited about telling them the secret that had been bottled up for nearly two weeks now. It had been hard, keeping it from Tsubaki, her very best friend, well, besides Soul. She then thought about Soul some more, thinking of what exactly he was to her now, unofficially he was her boyfriend, but he was also her best closest friend. Thinking about it they hadn't decided weather to tell their friends about the new relationship yet.<p>

"Hay Soul?"

"Yeah Maka, what is it?" He stared at her with those amassing red eyes that felt like they could see into her soul, which made her shiver a little bit.

"Well, I was just wondering, do you also want to tell them about..." she blushed, "Well, um.. uh..." She couldn't figure out how to fraise it 'Do I say relationship, us, our going out. Although we aren't really going out yet, but with what we've done I suppose it could be considered a relationship. right?' "Us?" She turned redder as he paused for a second thinking and then smiled.

"If you want to tell them be my guest," She was almost jumping she was so excited, they were going out.

A knock at the door interrupted her though, she went over to the door and just as she reached for the knob the door burst open and fell of its hinges as Black Star popped in.

"Yahooooo! Don't worry everybody I'M here." Tsubaki calmly walked in after him apologizing for him as she did and righted the door. She was followed by Kid, Patty, and Liz.

Everyone was greeted and wandered into the living room. Drinks were passed out and Maka got up and moshined for Soul to do the same. "So, as you all know we have an anouncement, its very exciting. Something the two of us only very recently found out." Maka began but was interrupted by Black Star.

"Yeah! Maka and Soul are going out!" All eyes were on Black Star and Maka and Soul turned pink.

"How could you possibly know that? And that's not the anouncement," Soul shouted

"We are also curious as to how you would come to obtain such knowledge." Kid said as calmly as ever even though he was dying to know.

"Well, when you see Soul and Maka making out in the park with Souls hand down the middle of Makas skirt, their either going out or he's raping her and it looked like she was enjoying it! SOOOO..." Black Star literally shouted.

Maka was as red as a tomato and the book on the end table came down before anyone even saw it, "MAKA CHOP" And Black Star was left with a smoking book shaped crater in his head.

The couple were hit wit a barrage of questions ranging from, "Are you really going out?" to "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" But then Kid drew every ones attention by clearing his throat.

"Did everyone else miss that Soul said that this wasn't their anouncement? So if this isn't then what is?"kid inquired and gave Maka a quick wink telling her he was changing the subject on purpose. She gave a little nod in thanks but other wise didn't change from hiding her face in Souls shoulder.

"Well, Makas not just a miester." Soul said because Maka was still very flush and didn't look like she would recover any time soon. He got a room full of blank stares as every one tried to figure out the meaning to Souls words. "Maka?" Soul asked and put out his hand. With the customary flash of light Maka turned into the compound bow, this was slowly becoming their own personal joke. At the sight of the bow Soul chuckled and blushed a bit, holding Maka in the same place he had the first time and Maka shivered internally. The faces in the room got even more confused and Black Star finally came out of the small crater in the floor he had been laying in.

"Wow! Soul that's so cool, lets see who's better, come on we gotta fight right now! Lets go outside right now!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped because of his comment mostly the 'SOUL that's so cool' All of them wondering how it was Soul that made this cool and not Maka. And with that he pulled the small gathering out the door and to the small training ground.

"See Maka, that's why I wanted to wait, because of just this," Soul told her, her face flashed on the bow and nodded.

"You were right, what weapon do you want Soul, something we've tried, or something new?"

"Yo Black Star what weapon form are you going to use with Tsubaki?" Soul shouted

"I was thinking of using chain scythe, why!" Black Star shouted back.

"Ok Maka, think you can Maka a chain scythe?" Soul asked a smile on his lips.

"Probably, but are you sure you want to go with that one? He's had years of practice with that weapon, where as you've had absolutely none. Don't you want something at least a little bit easier to use?" Maka said but she sighed when she saw the determination in his eyes and changed forms. she was now two silvery green scythe blades, one larger and thicker than the other, attached by a long silvery green chain. Everyone in the training ground gasped, shocked that Maka could change forms because the only one who can is Tsubaki, Black Star was startled but that soon turned into a wide grin as he thought how interesting this match would be.

Soul made the first move charging ahead and watching for any move from Black Star, the two hopped around for a wile whirling their chain scythes around and blocking attacks from each other. Then out of nowhere Black Star shouted "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!"

"Maka?" Soul questioned.

"Of course" And with that the two continued their battle both fighting with the six inch long ninja swords one had a forest green handle and a silvery green blade and the other had a black handle with silver diamonds on it and a silver blade that met the handle with a gold band, Black Star was supervised to say the least when Maka changed again following Tsubakis change.

'I WONDER!' Black Star questioned to himself "Tsubaki, First Form - Chain of Blackness!" And Tsubaki changed again into a long black metal chain attached to a five foot blade. Maka mimicked the change before Soul could even ask. The only difference was that instead of a black chain the chain was the dark green of her eyes and the silver on Tsubaki was that silvery green on Maka. "How many different weapon forms do you have Maka?"

"You know, theirs not one weapon that I've tried to turn into that I couldn't, so I don't know." Maka answered.

"That's amassing!" Black Star and Soul fought for a good hour before Tsubaki and Maka forced them to stop, nether one would have given up on their own.

* * *

><p>"So Maka, why did you and Soul keep this from everyone for so long?" Liz questioned starring accusingly at Maka and Soul.<p>

"Well, it was really Souls idea, but I have to agree he made the right decision because as soon as we told you guys Black Star had to have a fight. If we told you when we found out then we would have been beaten into the ground, if only because Soul didn't know how to fight with a weapon, and while I don't mind loosing every once in a wile to someone who's obviously stronger I am, I'm not going to lose unless their's no other choice," Maka said very seriously with determination in her eyes.

"That's all well and good, but I meant why you didn't tell us you two were going out?" Maka blushed as she remembered how they had found out. 'Black Star and his big mouth! I think I might just have to kill him for this'

"Well, we were going to tell you all tonight after our anouncement," Maka had been going to tell them but now she was wishing that they didn't know.

"Really, so... how far have you two gone?" Liz asked the expression on her face one of pure evil as her lips curled upward at the ends and Patty giggled at her sisters question. Maka turned scarlet again and looked around the room for help, Soul and Black Star were arguing again and Kid just gave her a I-wish-I-could-help-but-there's-nothing-I-can-do expression. "Well I suppose you two have already groped each other by Black Stars description of what you were doing in the park. Have you had sex yet?" Maka didn't know how but she turned an even brighter shade of scarlet. "Is that a 'YES' Maka?"

"Of course we haven't had," Here Makas voice dropped to a whisper before she said the word so low that they couldn't hear her, "Sex" Not that they needed to.

"Are you sure Maka, you're blushing an awful lot?" Patty nearly sang. The two Thompson sisters gave each other devious looks as they thought of a very fun game to play, who can make Maka blush the most.

The night went on like this, Soul and Black Star arguing with each other, Liz and Patty making Maka blush furiously and Kid utterly helpless to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I know that its a little shorter than the last two chapters but I will continue making more chapters... eventualy. I have to be in the right mood to wright, and happy comments put me in that mood. *hint hint* Well? What did you think? Be honest now I can take it.<span>**


End file.
